Snowdrop: Her Mildest Melody
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia tidak perlu mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya untuk mengetahui betapa dunia ini luar biasa, dia hanya butuh melodi sang gadis—untuk tahu bahwa dunia ini sungguhlah indah. AU / Snowdrop Project: #2 /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Snowdrop: Her Mildest Melody**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, june 21st, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Dia tidak perlu mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya untuk mengetahui betapa dunia ini luar biasa, dia hanya butuh melodi sang gadis—untuk tahu bahwa dunia ini sungguhlah indah__."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dingin sudah memeluk Naruto dari separuh perjalanan tadi. Tapi sekarang ia telah mencapai pekarangan, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan terbebas dari rintik salju yang hampir menyerap habis panas tubuhnya.

Langkahnya berhenti, tangannya mengecek apakah pintu terkunci atau tidak—oh, ya, kali ini tidak. Mungkin Menma sedang tidak sibuk, pikirnya. Ia lantas mendorong kayu persegi panjang biru itu sambil melepas sepatunya.

Ketika memasuki kamar, kakinya langsung menuju sepasang meja dan kursi yang telah ia hafal tempatnya, menarik kursi kayu tersebut dan suara derit terdengar sebagai efek.

Dari kamar di seberang dengkuran halus terdengar. Benar, Menma—sang sahabat yang juga masih terhitung sebagai sepupunya—sudah datang dari pekerjaan hariannya sebagai staf si sebuah kantor pemerintahan. Tidak biasanya dia pulang cepat.

Tangan Naruto meraba benda yang memang selalu ia letakkan paling di depan di meja kerjanya tersebut. Sekali tekan, ia langsung mendapatkan yang ia cari.

"_Selamat petang menjelang semuanya! Kembali lagi di acara kesayangan Anda semua, kali ini, sebelum membacakan berita-berita tentang perkembangan dunia seni musik, mari kita dengarkan dahulu lagu beraliran klasik yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemusik muda berbakat yang baru memulai debutnya—"_

_BRAKK—_!

Naruto kaget. Konsentrasi pendengarannya terpecah karena secara tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol setumpuk buku di samping radio tersebut—dan menyebabkannya terjatuh. Ia terpaksa membungkuk dan meraba-raba lantai untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut ke posisi semula.

Suara sang penyiar rupanya telah berganti dengan permainan biola. Alis Naruto terangkat—tanda bahwa dirinya mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gesekan senar biola yang membentuk nada-nada lembut nan membuai itu.

Ah, rasanya ia kenal lagu ini.

Eh—kenal apa tidak? Atau—ah, tidak tahu.

Lengkung senyumnya menampak, tipis sekali namun itulah bahasa tubuhnya yang telah larut dan menikmati lagu tersebut. Lagu yang hanya terdiri dari instrumen, namun tanpa lirik begini pun rasanya sudah bisa memanjakan telinga.

Naruto menaruh lipatan tangannya di atas meja, dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas sana, menikmati lagu tersebut dan seakan dimanja oleh apiknya alur nada yang disusun rapi oleh sang penyaji.

Kepalanya mulai memunculkan pikiran-pikiran yang familiar, namun ia tak tahu itu apa. Sebentuk memorikah? Sebuah kisah masa lalu yang terabaikankah? Atau sesuatu yang hanya serupa khayal belaka? Sebuah kejadian yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada?

Entahlah. Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk mengagumi irama dari radionya daripada mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Selamat, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau telah terhipnotis dari sebuah lagu klasik dari pemusik yang baru kali ini kau dengar karyanya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Adalah sebuah kecelakaan sekian tahun lalu, yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Menyebabkan Naruto harus selalu membawa kayu berbentuk silinder di tangannya, yang berfungsi sebagai mata.

Kejadian yang menyebabkan Naruto harus mengalami perubahan pola hidup yang benar-benar drastis, yang harus membuatnya terbiasa walau dengan rasa sakit hati pada awalnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, menyusur trotoar dengan perlahan. 'Mata ketiga' yang ia pegang menimbulkan bunyi halus—beradu dengan batu konstruksi trotoar yang masih diliputi gundukan kecil salju di beberapa area.

Biarpun begini, ia bersyukur ia buta setelah sebelumnya ia bisa melihat dengan normal. Dengan begitu, ia sempat mengetahui beberapa tempat umum dan bahkan hafal akan posisi hal-hal favoritnya di kota.

Tongkatnya terangkat sebentar, bunyi ketukan terdengar berkali-kali—Naruto sedang memastikan tempat yang ia tuju ini benar. Oh, ya, tepat. Ia selalu bisa mengenali tempat ini, seolah ini mempunyai magnet dengan dirinya hingga ia tak perlu susah-susah mencari.

Ia dudukkan dirinya di atas bangku itu, bangku yang menghadap ke timur di sebuah taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia menolak dorongan hatinya untuk segera ke rumah saja, sebab—siapa juga yang sedang ada di rumah? Menma sepertinya sibuk hari ini.

Lebih baik di sini, ia bisa mencari inspirasi.

Inspirasi? Benar. Dia adalah seorang penulis.

Ha? Bagaimana caranya? Dia 'kan ...

Ah, ia sempat menghafal posisi tombol-tombol _keyboard_ sewaktu masih normal dulu. Lagipula, penerbit tempat ia langganan mempublikasikan karyanya—yang pemiliknya sudah ia kenal dengan baik—punya editor khusus yang banyak membantunya.

Kalau kau menanyakan nama pena "Namikaze" pada seantero kota, semua orang pasti akan tahu dan menyebutkan nama itu sebagai penulis novel, buku motivasi, sekaligus penyair yang luar biasa dalam kekurangan besarnya.

Naruto tersentak ketika ia rasakan kehadiran orang lain di bangku itu. Ya, semenjak kehilangan penglihatannya, ia jadi punya sensitivitas yang besar hanya melalui suara dan gerakan. Tuhan memang adil, ya?

Pemuda itu menunggu, apakah ada reaksi selanjutnya?

Oh, tidak ada. Mungkin orang ini tidak terlalu suka bicara.

Sudahlah. Ia lanjutkan saja kegiatannya sendiri untuk—

"Hmmm~~ hm, hm, hmmm mm~~"

Suaranya sangat lembut. Naruto tertegun.

"Hmmmm~"

Tunggu, ini familiar!

Ini 'kan—

_Pik, pik. Pik, pik, pik._

Ada yang jatuh dengan lembut pada hidung Naruto, yang sepersekian detik kemudian langsung menjadi leleh. Rasa lembut yang dibarengi dingin itu menghipnotisnya dan membagi pikirannya, antara kekaguman akan kejutan halus itu tadi dan senandung merdu sebelumnya.

Kelembutan salju yang turun dan mendatangkan inspirasi yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi.

"Hmmm~~ hmmm, hm hm hmmm~~"

Lagu tanpa lirik yang dikumandangkan lagi, suaranya begitu menenangkan dan nadanya tertata rapi sempurna.

Sekilas, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang tak kalah lembut. Seperti aroma mint? Khas sekali. Naruto menganalisa bahwa ini adalah parfum mahal. Langka. Ia jarang menemui yang begini.

Kombinasi yang benar-benar sempurna, eh? Aha, ia akan menulis sesuatu tentang ini. Ide mentah di otaknya sudah mulai menata diri menjadi kerangka baru yang siap ia ekspresikan. Siap menjadi sajian baru yang akan ia hidangkan dalam bentuk susunan frasa dan klausa yang berseni.

Ia rasa ia harus mulai berbicara pada perempuan ini dan juga berterima kasih—

_Srak, srak, srak_. _Tap, tap, tap ..._

Naruto baru akan membentuk sebuah kata dari bibirnya ketika ia dengar suara berisik dari seseorang yang nampaknya terburu-buru. Dan kemudian, keberadaan di sisinya itu hilang, dengan suara langkah sepatu yang menapaki salju dengan tempo cepat dan tak lama, langsung menghilang.

Dia tak tahu namanya, dia tak kenal itu siapa, tapi Naruto akan menuliskan seseorang tersebut sebagai yang paling menginspirasinya jika karya ini bisa ia rampungkan.

... Ah, masa iya ia tidak mengenalnya?

Kening Naruto berkerut, berusaha membuka jalur ingatannya. Apa benar ia tidak mengenal orang itu? Rasanya—lagu yang dia dengungkan bukanlah sesuatu yang asing.

Kadang, ingatannya akan hal tertentu—apalagi soal musik—ia persalahkan. Ia memang bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya, tapi tidak soal lagu! Ia benar-benar buta nada dan kadang bisa melupakan lagu-lagu yang menarik. Ya, ia tahu ia memang benar-benar payah dalam bidang ini.

Tapi meski payah, ia sangat menyukai musik. Karena ia bisa menikmati ketenangan dan 'melihat' keindahan dunia lewat sana.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Naruto menggeser papan ketik itu menjauh darinya, dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Entah sudah berapa kata yang ia dapatkan. Ia hanya mereka-reka, mungkin jumlahnya belum sampai dua ribu kata. Ya, tapi lumayan, ia bisa santai sebentar sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk lanjutannya.

Merasa dirinya butuh hiburan lebih, ia hidupkan piranti elektronik lain yang berletak tak jauh dari perangkat komputernya. Menekan satu tombol dan suara sang penyiar pun terdengar.

Ah, saluran yang ini tidak seru. Hanya berita tentang politik yang membosankan. Naruto tidak punya ketertarikan khusus di bidang yang satu itu. Baginya semua sama, asalkan ia bisa tetap makan dan berkarya, serta tidak dihalangi untuk berjalan-jalan di kota.

Ia ganti salurannya, dan—aha!

Musik familiar ini lagi! Gesekan biola yang membunyikan not-not dengan rancangan rapi dan fantastis.

Kenal, kenal! Ia benar-benar mengingatnya sekarang. Mungkin memorinya tentang musik sudah mengalami perkembangan, ya? Ini adalah lagu yang sama dengan yang ia dengarkan tempo hari, waktu ia baru pulang sore-sore dan menghidupkan radio, lalu seorang pemusik muda berbakat memainkannya.

Juga ... yang waktu di taman itu! Tidak salah lagi!

Apa yang di taman waktu itu hanya seorang penggemar juga menyukai lagu ini? Atau malah sang pemusik itu sendiri? Entahlah.

Kemudian, ide-ide lain bermunculan di kepalanya. Tersusun menjadi sebuah rancangan deskripsi yang seakan hendak meledak, dikarenakan seseorang yang tak terlihat olehnya—yang tak bisa ia kenali, yang menyuguhkan bait nada unik menginspirasi.

Sambil ditemani lagu tersebut, Naruto kembali melarikan jari-jarinya di atas deretan huruf di atas papan hitam yang terhubung dengan layar di depannya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Naruto sebenarnya tak terlalu suka berspekulasi. Ia lebih suka yang konkrit, nyata kejelasannya dan tak perlu menduga-duga seperti ini.

Namun, untuk kali ini, ia mengadakan pengecualian. Dirinya sengaja keluar rumah di jam yang sama persis dengan waktu dia berjalan-jalan sore itu. Sengaja ia berjalan cepat dan tak memikirkan resiko apa yang sekiranya bisa terjadi jika ia terburu-buru dalam keadaannya yang _tidak normal _begini.

Dia duduk di situ, di kursi itu, dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu orang yang sama lagi. Walaupun sepertinya ... kemungkinan pertemuan yang ia inginkan ini begitu tipis. Mana dia tahu kalau perempuan itu ternyata sibuk? Mana ia bisa menduga kalau ternyata perempuan itu hanyalah orang yang hanya bertamu sebentar ke kota ini? Mana dia dapat menerka jikalau paad kenyataannya, yang datang adalah orang lain.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan, apa orang yang kemarin adalah pemusik yang sama dengan yang di radio—dengan memperhitungkan kemungkinan apakah gadis itu akan kembali datang di tempat yang sama.

Kalau ternyata benar, berarti ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu lebih lama dan ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu. Orang itu telah membantunya membuat sebuah karya baru!

_Srak, srak, srak_—bunyi salju yang tersingkir oleh langkah sepatu. Naruto harap-harap cemas.

Bunyi halus seseorang yang mendudukkan diri.

"Hmmm~~ hm, hm, hmmm mm~~"

BINGO!

Tidak salah lagi!

Apa ia boleh menggelari dirinya sendiri sebagai pemuda paling beruntung di dunia?

Suaranya persis sama, dan senandungnya tetap tak berubah; selembut awal bertemu. Aroma yang benar-benar dihafal Naruto—kombinasi yang menyatakan bahwa spekulasinya tidak berujung sia-sia.

Sekarang tinggal satu pertanyaan, apakah orang ini adalah pemusik yang sering ia dengar di radio juga?

Naruto mendengar bunyi kain yang bergesekan. Sebuah tas diturunkan dari bahu, Naruto bisa menduganya sebab kemudian ada tekanan lain di atas bangku, yang berarti sebuah benda diletakkan setelah sebelumnya tidak ada. Dan ada bunyi _zipper_ yang dibuka. Bunyinya panjang. Berarti tasnya cukup besar.

Sejurus kemudian, ada gesekan dua benda lain yang agak kurang teratur, tapi mata Naruto terbuka lebar mendapatinya. Itu senar biola dan penggeseknya!

"Hm."

Naruto biarkan waktu berlalu. Sebab ia yakin perempuan ini takkan segera pergi karena ia baru mengeluarkan biolanya.

Musik pun mengalun kemudian. Jangan ditanya lagi, inilah yang Naruto cari-cari.

Seiring lagu yang terus bergulir, ingatan Naruto perlahan terangkat ke permukaan. Lagu ini ... mirip dengan apa yang sering ibunya senandungkan untuknya sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

Ibu, ya? Aha, sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupnya. Keberadaan yang sudah sirna, hanya tertinggal kenangan dan ingatan yang terus menua.

"Hei," Naruto memberanikan diri menyapa.

Gesekan berhenti. "Y-ya?"

Wah, dia agak pemalu, rupanya.

"Maaf mengganggu apa yang kau lakukan," Naruto dengan sopan mengawali pembicaraan. "Tapi—apakah kau pemusik yang karyanya sering dimainkan di radio? Dan apakah kau juga ke tempat ini, diwaktu yang sama empat hari yang lalu?"

Bunyi biola yang ditaruh di pangkuan, berikut penggeseknya—terdengar. Naruto yakin bahwa perempuan ini memilih untuk meladeninya bicara daripada melanjutkan main dan cuek.

Hm, bagus. Orangnya baik, berarti?

Ya—Naruto sekarang lebih mengandalkan intuisi serta analisa saja untuk mengenali kepribadian orang.

"I-iya, benar. Aku baru saja merilis album musik instrumenku ... dan—betul, aku datang ke sini hari itu. Tapi aku terburu-buru karena aku meninggalkan partiturku ... di ruang musik."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto tersenyum lebar, cenderung terlihat bseagai cengiran yang cerah. "Apa kau mengenaliku? Kita bertemu sore itu."

Diam dahulu. Wanita itu mungkin mengingat-ingat dahulu. "Oh, yang sore itu! Aku ingat ..."

"Baguslah!" Naruto memutar tubuhnya, menghadap dia. Semoga ia mengarahkan pandangan dengan tepat. "Aku suka lagumu. Yang itu, yang kau nyanyikan barusan. Aku mendengarnya di radio dan langsung menyukainya!"

"_Song of The Snow_?" wanita itu memastikan dengan suara pelannya. "O-oh, te—terima kasih! Syukurlah Anda menyukainya."

"Jangan pakai formalitas! Panggil saja Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Uluran itu bersambut. Hangat sekali, seolah gadis itu baru melepas sarung wol tebal dari tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Nama yang manis. Naruto langsung memvisualisasikan gadis itu sebagai seorang yang berkulit pucat, rambutnya panjang tergerai dan kesan pertama pandangan untuknya pasti mengatakan bahwa dia adalah semacam tipikal 'putri'. Yang terlihat rapuh namun sisi lembutnya begitu mencengangkan.

_Ah, sayangnya Naruto, __**itu benar**_. _Andai bisa kau lihat._

"Se-sebentar. Rasanya ... aku mengenalmu ..." Hinata termangu sesaat.

"Kau kenal nama 'Namikaze'? Itu aku!"

"Oh!" sebuah kata seru dengan nada yang naik meninggi membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Penulis buku, bukan?"

"Benar sekali!"

"A-aku suka karyamu, Uzumaki-_san_—"

"Naruto. Cukup Naruto. 'Naruto-_kun_' juga tidak masalah."

"Ba-baik Naruto-_kun_!" cara bicaranya terdengar gelagapan. "Aku suka buku-bukumu. Buku motivasi darimu membuatku bersemangat! Aku sering dikirimi bukumu oleh kakak sepupuku di sini ... ti-tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu ..."

"Wah, syukurlah kalau itu bisa membantumu, aku turut senang, hehehehe!" Naruto mengangguk cepat, berkali-kali. "Ya, aku juga tidak mengira kita bisa bertemu di sini! Aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk bukuku ketika mendengarkan permainan biolamu!"

"Be-benarkah ..? Aku senang mendengarnya," Hinata tersenyum, sayang beribu sayang Naruto tak dapat mengagumi indah senyum itu. "Tak kusangka kalau kau—sebenarnya—oh, maaf, maaf ..."

"Aku buta?" Naruto tersenyum saja akan hal itu. "Ya, benar. Lima tahun lalu aku kecelakaan dan itu menimbulkan masalah pada saraf di kepalaku yang menyebabkan kebutaan."

"Maafkan aku, aku kurang sopan," Hinata tampak merasa bersalah, "Tapi Naruto-_kun_ hebat sekali ... walaupun tidak bisa melihat, Naruto-_kun _bisa menulis buku-buku hebat dan bahkan ... menginspirasi aku yang lemah ini ..."

"Kau? Lemah? Heh, jangan menilai dirimu sendiri sembarangan~"

"Aku ... aku sempat putus asa belajar main biola tiga tahun lalu. Aku hanya menguasai piano dan aku berpikir aku tak bisa lagi menguasai yang lain. Lalu aku membaca bukumu dan mulai mencoba lagi ..."

"Aha! Bagus!" Naruto mengacungkan jempol. "Tapi sekarang, kau malah sangat menguasainya. Kau bisa bermain dengan baik, punya album sendiri lagi."

"Itu karena Naruto-_kun_ juga ..." Hinata menatap lawan bicaranya sambil tersenyum plus pipi yang kemerahan.

"Aku merasa familiar sekali dengan lagumu," Naruto mengubah rute topik, "Kalau tidak salah, mirip dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan ibuku waktu aku kecil. Apa aku salah?"

Hinata tersenyum lebih lengkung lagi, "Aku memang terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu waktu kita kecil dulu, _Sora no Yuki_. Karena ... lagu itu ibuku yang membuatnya."

"Woah! Ibumu musisi juga! Keren sekali! Kau keluarga pemusik, pantas saja! Hebat! Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu, ya. Lagu buatan ibumu waktu itu sangat kusukai~"

"Ibuku ... sudah tidak ada."

Naruto tercekat. Ekspresinya berubah. "Oh, maaf—aku tidak bermaksud ..." perbendaharaan kata-kata di kepalanya langsung menguap. "Aku juga sudah tidak punya ibu. Ayah dan ibu pergi waktu kecelakaan yang menimpaku, yang membuatku jadi begini."

Senyap berkuasa, membanjiri atmosfer keduanya.

"Kita," Naruto memberikan kesimpulan. "Sepertinya orang yang sama. Kita sama-sama bangkit dari jatuh."

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_ bangkit lebih dulu dariku. Aku ... mungkin tidak akan bisa bangkit jika tanpa buku Naruto-_kun_."

"Ha! Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Bukuku hanya sebagai penambah motivasi. Kalau rasa ingin berubah itu tidak muncul dari hatimu sendiri, kau memang tidak akan bangkit selamanya."

Seulas senyum hangat diberikan. Walau Hinata tahu itu sia-sia.

"A-a, Naruto-_kun_, sebagai bentuk terima kasihku ..." Hinata membuka tas biolanya. Bunyi sobekan kertas terdengar. "Ini ... tiket konser terakhirku. Kuharap kau bisa datang. Hari Minggu depan, jam delapan malam."

"Tentu saja—eh, eh, tunggu! Konser terakhir? Maksudmu? Heeei, kau 'kan baru debut!"

"Iya ..." Hinata berhenti sebentar di ujung kalimat itu dan ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku cuti kuliah karena mempersiapkan album di sini. Ayah kurang suka hal itu ... dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan dia dua kali karena menelantarkan kuliahku hanya karena karir ... jadi setelah merilis album pertamaku, aku akan menyelesaikan kuliah dulu, baru kembali lagi."

"Oh ..."

Ha, ternyata pertemuan seindah ini hanya berakhir singkat?

"Kau kuliah di mana?"

"London ..."

Naruto yang menahan nafas berat sekarang. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Aku akan datang."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jangan dikatakan Naruto hanya menyukai penampilan tadi. Naruto mencintainya.

Jangan dikatakan Naruto hanya terpukau karena gesekan biola dari tangan lentik itu. Naruto sangat amat mengaguminya.

Jangan dikatakan Naruto hanya berdecak mendengarkan itu semua. Naruto terperangah karenanya.

Dan sebabnya, ia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang ilmuwan saat ini, dan menemukan mesin pemutar waktu untuk menjadikan ini semua tak ada. Ingin ia kembalikan semua ke sore itu.

Ya—ketika bunyi tepukan tangan riuh dan ucapan terima kasih dalam pidato singkat disampaikan—Naruto yakin itu adalah yang terakhir.

Benar-benar terakhir untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan. Hinata tak bilang kapan ia bisa kembali.

Kenapa begitu sebentar? Apa pertemuan itu hanya sekadar potongan kecil alur kehidupan yang kemudian akan lebur dan lenyap tanpa pernah tersambung lagi riwayatnya? Apa dia hanya takdir yang singgah berlabuh sebentar dan kemudian berlayar pergi lagi entah kemana?

Naruto tak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Saat inilah—untuk kali pertama setelah sekian tahun—Naruto benar-benar ingin dapat melihat kembali. Agar ia bisa tahu bagaimana Hinata sebenarnya sebelum berpisah.

Yang sebelumnya hanya pertemuan singkat, yang tak banyak kata-kata dibagi dan tak banyak cerita yang diketahui. Namun perasaan tak mungkin bohong, 'kan? Ia ingin pertemuan itu terulang lagi dan lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sebelum Naruto dengan paksa menyuruh dirinya bangkit, ada panggilan dari suara asing.

"Siapa?" Naruto menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Aku sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Hinata ingin bertemu denganmu di belakang panggung. Mohon ikut denganku."

Ah, setidaknya ia mendapat keistimewaan hari ini, bukan?

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_—aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu," Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam. Lama ia tahan bentuk penghormatannya sebelum akhirnya berdiri kembali dan melanjutkan kata-kata, "Aku sangat ingin agar nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Naruto tertawa kecil, namun rasa sedih tak dapat bersembunyi, "Aku juga beruntung bisa mengenalmu. Aku akan sangat menunggu saat dimana aku bisa mendengar permainan biolamu secara langsung sekali lagi."

Hinata tak pandai merantai janji, tapi ia benar-benar ingin memastikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan datang lagi pada Naruto nanti, sesudah ia menyelesaikan kewajibannya pada sang ayah. "Aku tidak tahu apa bisa berjanji padamu ... tapi ... aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Sudut bibir Naruto naik ke atas, cukup tinggi. "Aku memang tidak bisa mencegahmu. Tapi tolong jawab satu hal agar aku bisa menjanjikan pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya."

"Apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Naruto tahu dia lancang. Naruto tahu dia bertaruh pada Hinata dengan segala kekurangannya. Naruto mengerti bahwa ia tak punya apapun yang hebat untuk disuguhkan.

Tapi perasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba itulah yang mendorongnya. Yang sekiranya mengerti betapa ungkapan "cinta pada pertemuan pertama" itu bisa menjadi konkrit, tergantung takdir.

Cinta tak berkaitan dengan waktu, mereka tak saling mengenal dengan baik. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat dan karena hal sederhana, cinta bisa terpupuk dengan suburnya.

"Aku ... mau."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Hari ini salju jatuh lagi. Deras. Perpaduan turun-naiknya nada yang dimainkan dengan biola—yang terdengar dari _music _player—mengalun sempurna, memandikan dunia Naruto dengan sebuah tata kedamaian yang hangat.

Naruto mengangkat teleponnya ke telinga. Zaman yang sudah canggih membantunya banyak, ia cukup menyebutkan nama seseorang untuk meneleponnya, bukan?

"_Halo?"_

Naruto tersenyum. "Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?"

"_Baik, Naruto-_kun_—ah, buku darimu baru saja kuterima. Aku baru akan membukanya."_

"Bukalah. Itu buku yang waktu itu kuceritakan."

"_Yang ... mana?"_

"Di taman. Pertemuan pertama kita."

Hinata tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia lupa hal berkesan itu, bukan?

"Hei, aku rindu kamu."

"_A-aku juga ... tunggulah sebentar lagi, Naruto-_kun_, aku akan segera kembali!"_

"Haha. Lakukan semuanya dengan baik, ya," Naruto meletakkan tongkatnya, dia bersandar pada kursi yang menghadap jendela. "Tapi tahukah kau satu hal, Hinata? Karena kau seorang violis, tidak apa-apa aku buta."

"_Kenapa?"_

"Karena meskipun kita jauh begini, aku tetap bisa menikmati kecantikanmu secara langsung, lewat kehebatanmu bermain biola."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut ke hal-hal sederhana, tentang keseharian, membagi cerita akan kerikil kehidupan yang mereka jejaki dan rasa bahagia karena hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di sekitar. membuat mereka larut.

Kemudian, semuanya terpaksa ditutup karena Hinata harus berangkat kuliah di sana, dan mereka saling menitip kata rindu yang implisit di ujung dialog.

Naruto memutar kembali sebuah kumpulan lagu lewat _music player_-nya. Lagu dengan lirik yang bisu, dan kumpulan emosi yang tumpah dari dimainkannya nada-nada dari senar tipis itu.

Permainan biolanya sehalus salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. Tidak perlu bagi Naruto untuk melihat, mengamati dan memandang untuk menikmati kelembutan sosok Hinata. Halus dan lembutnya pribadi wanita itu sudah tercermin dari karya yang ia perdengarkan, dan Naruto telah mencintai itu sebagai pelengkap hidupnya. Pelengkap yang permanen—yang ia rasa ini semua sudah bagaikan musim dingin dan salju, yang saling melengkapi sebagai sebuah korelasi yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: sebelum bergalau ria di NHTD awal bulan depan, saya mau posting yang agak inyi-minyi ini dulu wakakaka X"Da inget ficku yang Snowdrop: One Last Candle? yang kali ini adalah proyek yang sama; dengan tema yang sama namun setting dan tokoh serta cerita yang berbeda jauh. =] masih ada tiga pair lagi dari proyek Snowdrop, sebenernya, hihi~ :3

thanks udah baca! o/ semoga terhibur :3b


End file.
